Electronic information stored in and manipulated with computerized devices are often output into either a tangible form or transformed into another electronic data format for transport using different systems. Computerized devices can include, but are not limited to, workstations, laptops, servers, personal digital assistants, and a multitude of other devices that can all be referred to generally as “computers.” Computer users have access to a multitude of methods for outputting information including generating hardcopy through different printing means such as laser, inkjet, wax transfer, and offset printers, as well as, other personal, office, and publication reproduction technologies. For solid objects, such as engineering designs, specific output means can include different types of prototyping equipment including stereolithography, 3D printers, and selective laser sintering. Alternative methods of outputting information include creating different types of representations of data: creating facsimiles (faxes) for electronic transmission using fax transmission protocols and duplicating electronic information into physically transportable storage media by, for example, creating Compact Disc (CD) or Digital Video Disk (DVD) copies of information.
A computer network can generically be described as a system for communication between multiple computers, including embedded devices or service provides. Computer networks can be broken into three major sub-categories of computer networks: Personal Area Networks (PANs), Local Area Networks (LANs) and Wide Area Networks (WANs). A PAN allows communication between devices and computers located close to a single person. An example of a PAN network is one formed using Bluetooth (IEEE 802.15 standard) enabled wireless devices in the vicinity of a user or Firewire (IEEE 1394 standard). A LAN is a computer network covering a local geographic area like a home, office, or group of buildings in a similar geographic location. A LAN may use a combination of different network architectures and infrastructures including, but not limited to, wireless Wi-Fi (IEEE 802.11(x) standard) and Ethernet (IEEE 802.3 standard—wired and fiberoptic) networks. In contrast, a WAN typically covers a wide geographic area with large numbers of computers. The Internet is an example of a WAN. A WAN network may be comprised of a number of separate LANs networked together over external network interfaces, including virtual tunnels such as Virtual Private Networks (VPN) constructed through a public medium such as the Internet. All of these networks enable the rapid flow of information from one computer or device to another. This makes it easy for a computer to access disparate equipment, such as printers, scanners, fax, and other output devices, that may be located at any distance from the user—either close to the user or at a large geographic distance away.
The interconnectivity of computers and output devices, however, makes it more difficult for a given user to access the output devices. Commonly, it is necessary for a user to know both the locations and capabilities of output devices. Also, a user must be able to manipulate vendor specific control panels (user interfaces) to access and operate the different types of output devices since each such user interface is vendor specific. For example, the different user interfaces may place different output capabilities in different locations on the user interface or describe common features using different terms. Thus, in many network environments, users will frequently only use a small number of the available output devices and will fail to take advantage of advanced capabilities of various devices.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for providing a user with easy access to a number of different types of output devices within a computer network such that a common or universal user interface facilitates the operation of all connected output devices. This system and method should enable a user to be presented with a common or universal user interface when accessing an output devices regardless of the specific make or manufacturer of the output device. There is also a need to enable an abstraction of output device details away from the user, making it easier to access and use the output device while enabling easier maintenance and service of networked output devices or output devices located at an output center. There is still a further need for a user to manage the capabilities and locations of differing output devices in order to improve, optimize, and make more effective use of network output resources.